


Stormy Weather

by emptyheaded



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyheaded/pseuds/emptyheaded
Summary: Too sophisticated flirting. Both nerdy and hot. The dialogue quote from Salome by Oscar Wilde





	

-It's been a long time I've been tolerating with all these. You deserve to be taught a lesson. -said Harry in a mentor tone, luring his true reasons yet behind his back.

-So teach me.- Eggsy leaned back on the armchair and throwed back his head in order to see Galahad, who stood behind.

-You would like me to, don't you. -Harry made a step further to approach.

-Yes, Harry. I would like to. So do you.- Eggsy smiled playfully slacking his tie.

-Sure we mean the same?

-Never know for sure. -the boy glanced at his mentor with a question in mind. It shone through his eyes and sparkled on the surface of his emeralds just like the stars of a nightsky reflect on calm waters of the sea. Harry was approaching him, staring into these eyes, beetling over him from the sky like the moon.

 _-Look at the moon. How strange the moon_ _seems! She is like a woman rising from the tomb. She is like a dead_

 _woman. One might fancy she was looking for dead things._ \- slowly began Eggsy. Harry knew the lines so he could continue to the point:

- _She has a strange look._ _She_ _is like a princess who has little white doves for feet. One might_ _fancy she was dancing._

-Would you fancy dancing with me, Mr. Heart?- said Garry, swollowing, with his eyes glued to Harry's, feeling his face.

-Why not?- Galahad bend his head, smiling. The warmth filled the room and poured into the hearts. Eggsy stood up swiftly and hastily. He was thrilled in advence. Coming up close and passing round the armchair he touched Harry on the shoulder. Galahad stretched his hand for Garry's and placed another round his waist. Garry exhaled with emotion as he felt the touch. Harry noticed that and spread his smile a little wider. He felt Eggsy trembling at first moments, but, with a reassuring bow his back erected and they floated. Thir feet moved synchronously as they both walzed easily and indpired about the onscure living room, passing the fireplace, gliding  along the floor, rounding the furniture, the corners. Nothing seemed to be capable of such daring step as disturbing their peace. Nothing could break between the two. Even silence. The quiet rustling of their clothes, of every single move didn't let it creep any closer than it already had.

And each separate dying ember wrought it's ghost upon the floor. Their ghost was love and glamour, on the night Plutonium shore.


End file.
